A Crash and Spyro story
by Anonymous 90000
Summary: This is a rewrite. Same idea though, but with more to it. Rated M for mature content.
1. An old friend

Note: All characters and stuff belong to their respective owners

On Wampa Island, Crash, Coco and Crunch were relaxing on the beach. They just stopped Cortex from ruling the world once again. Crash was laying on his back and snoring loud, Coco was working on her laptop and Crunch was lifting weights heavier then he was on the bench. Crash's snoring was so loud Coco was getting irritated. Coco tried to ignore it, but it was no good. So she went to a basket of plugs and pulled out two plugs, one for each nostril. Then she went up to Crash and tried to carefully put the plugs in his nose. Then an explosion was heard. Crash jumped up and Crunch nearly got crushed with all the weight that collapsed on him. "What was that?" Coco asked. "I have no idea. Let's check it out" Crash said then he realized Coco had plugs in her hands. "Were you trying to plug my nose?" Crash asked looking suspiciously at Coco. "I was.. um.. going to plug.. the drain!" Coco lied. "Why would you plug a drain?" Crash asked. "So.. I could.. take a bath later" Coco said smiling nervously. "Good enough for me. Now lets go!" Crash said. "Wait! What about me?" Crunch said under a lot of weight. Crash and Coco then tried to get the weight off of him, but the weight was too much. "Sorry, you're going to have to wait until Aku Aku comes back." Crash said in a defeated tone. "When will that be?" Crunch asked in a shouting tone. "Who knows. Just hold on ok? We'll get you out eventually." Crash said walking off with Coco. "You can't leave me here! Come back!" Crunch shouted trying to get their attention, but they left and Crunch was stuck with nothing to do but to wait for help.

Crash and Coco wondered through the forest to find where the explosion came from. Then they spotted smoke in a distance. "Lets check it out" Crash said then he ran off to the destination. 'Crash will never change' Coco thought to herself then she ran and tried to keep up with Crash. Then as they came to where the smoke was coming from. A figure was laying on the ground in front of a cave where smoke was coming out. It had orange wings and purple scales and blood was dripping all over it. It was Spyro. "Spyro!" Crash and Coco said in unison. Crash and Coco then went to help Spyro. They tried to get his attention, but he wasn't responding. They carried him all the way back to their house.

Crunch was laying there staring at the sky wondering what his life is going to end up like. "Maybe living a life under weight won't be so bad. Maybe I can.." Crunch was interrupted when he saw Crash and Coco carrying a creature back to their house. "Oh thank God you're here! I'm starting to loose my mind!" Crunch said. "Sorry, still can't help. Need to help a friend." Crash said fast. "Aw come on! What the hell!" Crunch complained as they shut the door. "I'm starting to think they rather have me suffer" Crunch said. Then he sighed and continued to stare at the sky. He stared for a while then he saw a cloud shape that seems to remind him of what situation he's in. "Damn clouds" Crunch said to himself.

In the house, Crash and Coco washed Spyro's wounds and put bandages on him. Crash and Coco then waited for Spyro to wake up. They waited for what seemed like days. Then he finally woke up seeing Crash and Coco playing Go Fish. "Got any threes?" Coco asked. "Go fish" Crash replied. Coco then picked up a card. Spyro then groaned and tried to get up. "Spyro!" Crash and Coco said in unison again. "Crash? Coco? What are you guys doing in the Dragon realms?" Spyro said in a drowsy tone. "Dragon Realms?" Crash asked. "You are on Wampa Island" Coco corrected Spyro. "Oh I thought.. Wait. You said Wampa Island?" Spyro asked. "That's correct" Coco said. "Oh no. I got to make sure the portal is still working" Spyro said. He struggled, but he managed to stand, however he can only limp. "Show me where I came from" Spyro ordered.

Crunch was sleeping then he felt hands gently touch him on his face. Then when the hands started pulling on his face he woke up. To his surprise he was being attacked by monkeys. "Get your hands off me you damn dirty apes!" Crunch shouted at them. Then the monkeys left leaving him with sore spots on his face. "Nature wants to kill me" Crunch said to himself. He looked over and spots Crash, Coco and Spyro walking off. Crunch sighed and continued to stare. Then he heard movement in the bushes. Then the figures came closer and closer to him. "No. No. No!" Crunch shouted on top of his lungs. It was so loud birds flew away.

Crash, Coco and Spyro walked through the forest on the exact path they went through before. Then Crash asked "So what happened?". Spyro replied. "It was a normal day. You know sunny, clear and nothing to worry about. Then Ripto got his army and declared war on the dragons. It was a fierce battle. Blood and guts were being spilled all over the place. Me, Hunter and Sparx were trying to find a portal that still worked so we could find back up. Unfortunately, only one was still working. It was the one that Ignitus forbade us going into since humans ran the world. Dragons and humans always had problems with each other. Me, Hunter and Sparx were running out of options. So we were attempting to enter. Then we were ambushed by a group of Gnorcs. It seemed like Ripto took some creatures from Gnasty Gnorc under his command. One of them had a club and swung at me and missed. But.. I turned around and saw Sparx on the wall, squashed. I was shocked. Then I saw a Gnorc had a bomb and it was ready to blow. Hunter tried to hold them off, but they were almost to the portal I jumped in and a huge explosion came behind me and I was knocked out. The last thing I remembered I woke up seeing you and Coco play Go Fish" Spyro concluded. "You know that game?" Coco asked. "Yes, all the dragons do. We watched humans do the game and we developed an interest for it" Spyro replied. "Oh" Coco said. "We're here" Crash announced. "Prepare to see the worst" Spyro warned them.

A/N: This is my rewrite since I was being a little lazy on the last one. The story is going to have a different touch to it, but should be the same at the end.


	2. A Big Surprise

Note: All still belong to their respective owners

We see Crunch with bananas all over his face and still stuck under the weights. "I've heard of monkeying around but this is ridiculous" Crunch said with an annoyed look on his face as monkeys were jumping and laughing at him. "Crazy monkeys" Crunch said.

Crash, Coco and Spyro enter the cave and saw medium sized crystals around the walls of the cave shining. Some had dust on them and some were shattered from the explosion. Crash smelled the air and smelled something bad. "Ugh man! What's that smell? It reeks!" Crash complained. Then they began to see blood on the ground. As they got closer the sight and smell got worse. Then when they were next to the portal they saw Gnorcs blown up in pieces. Then they saw Hunter, with an arm and leg blown off and a crystal penetrating his chest. All gasped at the scene. There was no doubt that Hunter was dead. They looked to their right and found the portal, sadly the portal was destroyed. They looked at Hunter and looked at each other. Crash exited the cave and dug a hole on the beach. They gathered all of Hunter's body parts and buried him. They stared at his grave for a moment and gave their respect for his death. Spyro looked at his bandages and began taring them off. "Spyro? What are you doing?" Coco asked with worry. "I'm taking these bandages off. I'm healed" Spyro explained. When the bandages were off a bunch of scabs were seen all over his body. "What's all that?" Crash asked. "Oh, their just scabs, dragons are fast healers, just always have left over scabs" Spyro said then he began peeling them off. "Ew! Thats so disgusting" Coco said. And Crash held his mouth because he was about to puke. When Spyro was done he looked like he did before the incident. Then he turned to them and said "See? Not so bad right?". Coco stayed silent with wide eyes then Crash puked behind a rock.

Crunch was still the same as he was before then all of the sudden a voice was heard and the monkeys ran off. "Hello, old friend" The voice said. Crunch looked in shock and all the bananas slid down his face.

Crash, Coco and Spyro were heading back to the house. "Sorry for what happened to Hunter" Crash said. "It's ok, I just wish I had a trip back home" Spyro said. "Actually you do" Coco said. "Really?" "Yes, I was working on a worm hole portal that can teleport anything anywhere" "You think it will send me back home?" Spyro asked. "Sure. If we can find the right coodrinates. I just need to finish.." Coco got interrupted when another explosion was seen in a distance where they came from. "Our house!" Coco and Crash said in unison and they ran off and Spyro ran after them.

Mutants are seen destroying everything in their path. "Have you found Crash yet?" Cortex asked. "No, they have yet to even locate Coco. We did manage to find Crunch" Brio said. "Is Crunch alive?" Cortex asked. "Well.. one of the mutants went a little too far on the torturing and.." Brio points to Crunch who's head is cut off completely with blood dripping off the bench. Cortex slapped himself on the forehead and said "Sometimes these mutants are just so hard to control". "When don't you think of control?" Crash said. Cortex turns around and sees Crash, Coco and Spyro. "Ah, Crash. How nice to see you again" Cortex said. "Enough talk! Why are you here?" Crash demanded. "Simple, to control you. I need you on my side Crash" "Well you can forget it! I'm happy the way I am!" "Such a shame, you would have made a great leader. Kill them!" Cortex ordered. Mutants charged at the heros. The heros defeated them fast. Cortex then aimed a ray gun at Crash. "Now.. you die!" Cortex shouted. Crash hit his arm and the ray gun fell and the dial went from a black skull with bones to a pink female gender. Cortex and Crash scuffled and then Crash punched Cortex causing him to land next to his ray gun. He fired and when it was about to hit Crash, Spyro pushed him out of the way and took the hit. Spyro landed on the ground and stayed down. Crash saw this when he turned to Cortex, Cortex left on his ship with Brio. "Coward!" Crash shouted at the top of his lungs. He then turned and looked at the damage Cortex has done. "That bastard has no life. Why can't just leave me alone?" Crash said. Then he heard a scream from Coco. She was on the ground in shock. "What is it Coco?" Crash asked. Coco slowly pointed to what she freaked out about. Crash looked and saw Crunch with his head cut off and blood all over. "That monster" Crash said in a shaky tone. He then goes near the shore line and shouts "You're gonna pay you asshole!". Crash then heard Spyro moan and went to his aid. When Crash turned Spyro over he had a big surprise. "Spyro? You're.. you're.. a girl!" Crash said in surprise. "What?" Spyro said in disbelief.


	3. Crash's Past and Rage

Note: All belong to respective owners

Spyro rushes to the water to see if he was right, and he was. "I can't believe I'm a girl now! This is so messed up wait until.. Did I break a claw? Oh no! I'm starting to think like a girl!" Spyro said. "Just relax, we'll find Cortex and change you back to normal right Crash? Crash?" Coco asked trying to find Crash. Then she found him staring at Crunch's dead body. For a moment there was no movement. Then Crash got under the weights and pushed them off. Then took Crunch's body, dug a hole and put his body and head in it and buried them. Crash stared at Crunch's grave for a while. Coco and Spyro looked at Crash with worry on how he was feeling. Crash then walked to the destroyed house from Cortex's ambush. He entered the house to see what was left. Everything was destroyed, his bed, Coco's stuff and everything else they had was gone. "That monster" Crash said quietly to himself. Then all of the sudden he started hitting things from his surroundings. Kicked, punched and threw stuff all over the place. The knuckles from his right hand was bleeding. When Crash stopped he panted for a while then sat on a stool that was broken but could still stand. Coco and Spyro came in to see what Crash was doing since they heard a bunch of crashing. They saw he was in pain. Then the two went up to Crash and comforted him.

Then a light was seen in the destroyed house. And coming from the light was a floating wooden figure. It was Aku Aku. Aku Aku sensed there was a disturbance. So he came before them and said "Hello children" he then looked around the place and saw that it was destroyed. "What happened?" Aku Aku asked. Crash was silent and hurt badly so Coco spoke for him. "Cortex came and attacked our house and killed Crunch" Coco informed Aku Aku. "I see. I think it's time we leave Wampa Island." Aku Aku suggested. "No!" Crash said. "We will not leave until that little son of a bitch pays for what he did!" Crash continued. "Calm yourself Crash" Aku Aku ordered. "No! Ok? You have no idea what he has put me through!" Crash shouted then stormed off. Aku Aku sighed. "Come on you two. I think Crash needs to be alone for a while" Aku Aku said then they left Crash, leaving him with his thoughts.

The mask and the two girls left the destroyed house. "What did Cortex put Crash through?" Spyro asked. For a while Coco and Aku Aku stared at each other wondering if it was right for them to tell her. Aku Aku then said "I'll tell you. Cortex was the reason Crash exists. Cortex created him to lead an army of super animals so he could conquer the world. Crash managed to resist and go against him. Coco was next in line, but then she managed to escape without being caught. Crash trusted Cortex when Crash was mysteriously teleported to a warp room. Cortex said he needed his help, then Crash realized Cortex was using him and stopped him before it was too late. And ever since then Cortex was always there to make things worse for Crash and the rest of us." Aku Aku concluded. "Wow, Cortex just doesn't know when to quit does he?" Spyro said. "Apparently not. We'll check on Crash in a few minutes" Aku Aku said.

Crash was deep in thought on what happened and what he has been through. A tear went down his cheek while remembering all the pain he got from Cortex. Then Crash developed an angry look on his face after remembering his first girlfriend and walked out of the destroyed house.

Crash walked with an angry look. "Crash? You ok?" Spyro said with worry. Crash didn't respond, he just walked passed all three of them. All looked at Crash and wondered what he was up to.

Crash then walked up to a house and knocked on a door. One of Pinstripes' men answered it. "Is Pinstripe here?" Crash asked. "Who needs to know?" the guard said. Then Crash elbowed him and grabbed his gun and shot him. The shooting alarmed the rest of the guards. As they came Crash shot and killed all of them blood was everywhere. Pinstripe looked at the security cameras and saw Crash coming close. Then Pinstripe set the alarm off to have all his security guards go after Crash. Pinstripe looked surprised, he never saw Crash like this. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Pinstripe asked himself. Tawna came in and said "Crash is coming here! What do we do?" she looked at Pinstripe hoping for an answer. Then Crash kicked the door open with the gun still in his hands and blood all over him. "What do you want you rat?" Pinstripe asked with an insult. Then Crash just shot Pinstripe. "Pinstripe!" Tawna shouted. She looked up in fright as Crash came closer. Then he pointed the gun at Tawna.

Coco, Spyro and Aku Aku waited around to see when Crash will get back. As soon as he got back, they had a scared look on their face. Crash came with blood all over him and the gun he had he left in the house of Pinstripe. "What did you do?" Coco asked surprised. Crash didn't respond, he just walked right past them again and lied down in the sand. He still was hurt, he just needed to clear his head before he tells them what he did.


	4. Cortex's Plan and Ambush

Note: All belong to their respective owners

Cortex is in his lab trying to think of a way how to get rid of Crash since he won't join him. "I've been forced to do nothing but to try and kill him now. Amongst all my efforts to have him join me, I decided to kill Crash. There's just one problem.. I don't know how to!" Cortex said to his comrades. "Leave him to me, I'll roast his ass, mate." Dingodile said. "Tiny crush bandicoot!" Tiny said. "Now, now lets not all get hasty here. Now, might I suggest to not only destroy Crash, but to destroy the island he lives on." N. Tropy suggested. "Where are you getting at Tropy?" Cortex asked. "I mean destroy the island he is on. If he has no land to live on then how can he be a threat to us?" Tropy explained. Cortex thought for a moment. "You might have something there. If he has nothing then he'll either drown or have to live somewhere else. Hardly anybody accepts his kind anyway so he'll die either way. I like it. But how can I destroy an island fast without him finding out?" Cortex said. "Try a nuclear bomb." Tropy said. "Nuclear bomb?" Cortex asked. "Yes, but so powerful it can wipe out an entire island. It'll be like it wasn't even there." Tropy said. "Hmm" Cortex thought. "Think about it, if the atom bomb was powerful enough to wipe out a city, think about how powerful if will be with a little tweaking. If we capture Coco and have her do the tweaking, we'll have the most powerful weapon in the world!" Tropy concluded. "Yes, that's what we'll do! We'll make a bomb so powerful it will wipe out an entire island. And this time, Crash. You will die." Cortex finished and laughed evilly. Then his comrades laughed with him.

Aku Aku got wide eyed and saw what Cortex was planning. "Children! We have a situation. Cortex is planning to wipe out the island." Aku Aku announced. "Oh no! That's terrible!" Spyro said. "What will he use?" Coco asked. "A nuclear bomb." Aku Aku replied. Coco and Spyro gasped. Crash was still lying on the beach then when he heard the nuclear bomb, he got up and said "Nuclear bomb? Why can't he have Uka Uka come here and destroy it himself?" "Because he was the reason I left remember? The meeting with the ancients were about his sentence." Aku Aku said. "Oh" Crash responded. "Anyways we got to stop them before.." Aku Aku was interrupted by a net that trapped him. Then Coco was also hit by a net that trapped her. Crash attempted to free Coco then got stopped by mutants. Spyro was also pinned by mutants. Dingodile then walked up to Aku Aku still trapped and set him on fire. "No!" Crash shouted. Cortex and his army of mutants returned. "Well, well, well. How nice to see you again Crash. And on a short notice. Too bad you won't be around to see my work. Knock them out." Cortex ordered. And Crash got hit so hard in the head he passed out and everything was pitch black. A fainting voice said "Be careful".

Crash opened his eyes and found himself lying next to Spyro in a huge hole with roots all over. Spyro then woke up and saw it and she said "We're never going to get out of here..". "Oh yes we are, we'll climb" Crash said. And so as they were climbing out Spyro tripped and fell into Crash and Crash grabbed a root and it made them swing out of the hole. Then they crashed onto the ground and Crash was on top of Spyro and Spyro felt a warn sensation and blushed. After realizing what position they were in, Crash got off fast and cleared his throat at the same time he was blushing and said "Well.. we best get a move on before he destroys the island". Spyro looked at him and wondered what the feeling was when Crash was on top of her.

Cortex told Coco what to do and she refused to do it. "You will make the bomb one way or another!" Cortex shouted and pulled out a brain control helmet. He put it on Coco and she was under his control now. "Yes, master." Coco said then got to work.

Crash and Spyro were walking through the forest and all of the sudden a huge venus fly trap snapped at them and Spyro jumped into Crash's arms. "What's that?" Spyro asked in fright. "Venus fly trap.. a very... very big.. venus fly trap" Crash said stunned. Then they looked at each other and realized what position they were in and they got back to what they were as fast as they could and they both were blushing. "Um.. we.. best get going" Crash said. Spyro kept staring at him wondering why she felt this way for him. It's like every time they touch, the feeling comes. Spyro kept wondering about it as she and Crash continued to Cortex's lab.


	5. Flashback and Truth Revealed

Note: All belong to their respective owners

The sun was setting and Crash and Spyro were getting tired. "I'm tired Crash" Spyro complained as she yawned. Crash yawned then said "Ok, we'll stop here for the night". Crash got some firewood and put them in a pile and tried to start a fire with two sticks. "Does that really work?" Spyro asked. "Sure.. just.. need.. to.. rub.. them.. a little.. harder" Crash said starting to get frustrated. Then he gave up. "My turn" Spyro said. Then she breathed fire on the fireplace and there was fire. "Have I ever mentioned how great it is to know you are a dragon?" Crash asked. "You can keep saying it if you want" Spyro said. "Ok, it's good to know you are a dragon that is my friend" Crash said. Spyro giggled at this and then asked "So.. have you ever had a girlfriend before?". "Twice, as a matter of fact. One used me and one left me." Crash said. "What? Who would do that to you?" Spyro asked in disbelief. "Apparently one who was about winning and the other just left without a reason. I thought me and her going to be together forever" Crash said then he flashed back to where it happened.

In the flashback, Crash just defeated Cortex and Crash and Tawna were on their way home. Tawna kissed him on the cheek and gave her thanks to him for saving her. Crash got up the next morning to find Tawna was missing. Then when he stepped outside he saw Tawna kiss Pinstripe and got in his car. Crash got on his knees and felt very depressed. It started to rain. As it continued to rain Crash walks on the street wondering where it will take him since he had no reason to stay where he did. Then a car came by and as it passes a guy stuck his head out of the window threw a shake at Crash and said "Hey! You suck!". And everyone in the car laughed at Crash as they continued. The shake was on Crash's head and he brushed it off and continued where he was going. Then he got to where Coco lived. Crash knocked on the door. Coco opened the door in her surprise it was her brother.

Back to reality, Crash had a sad look on his face and Spyro just looked at him, shocked. "I was never proud of who I was. I wasn't able to talk at the time. I always spoke gibberish throughout most of my life. I'm glad I'm able to talk to you in complete sentences." Crash said. "So that's why you never said anything." Spyro realized. Then there was a moment of silence and Spyro said "What if.. for some reason.. I would like to be your girlfriend?" Spyro asked. Crash stared for a moment and said "I can't answer that.. not now" Crash said. "We should get to sleep" Crash continued. Spyro grabbed his arm. "Not until you tell me what you feel" Spyro demanded. "Why is this so important to you?" Crash argued. "Maybe it's a need-to-know question!" Spyro shouted. "Need-to-know question? Ever since when did you care how I feel?" Crash shouted back. "Because... I love you!" Spyro shouted. Crash then stepped back a few feet. "What?" Crash asked. "You heard me.. I love you.. now tell me what do you feel about me?" Spyro demanded again but in a more quiet tone. "Uh.." Crash then got interrupted when an army of mutants came charging at them. Crash and Spyro then fought the mutants as hard as they could but then they both got caught. "Well, well, well what do we have here? A rejected mutant and a gender-confused dragon." N. Gin said. "Excuse me? I was changed by Cortex!" Spyro argued. "It doesn't matter. You guys are going to be my gifts to my master. Put them in the cage!" N. Gin ordered. While there were on their way to Cortex's lab Crash and Spyro stayed quiet because of the argument they had earlier.

Cortex checked the monitor to see if N. Gin succeeded. "Yes! Crash and that dragon are captured! And now to make them pay for going against me." Cortex said. Coco was still working on the bomb and it was near completion.

N. Gin and his group of mutants put the cage down and left with only two mutants guarding the cage. Crash and Spyro didn't look at each other for quite some time and then Crash spoke "Spyro.." then he was interrupted when Spyro asked "Why didn't you answer me?". "I was afraid." Crash said. "Afraid of what?" Spyro asked. "I was afraid.. if I said how I felt.. you would leave me.." Crash said in a shameful way. Spyro turned her head and looked at Crash. "Crash.. you have nothing to worry about with me. I'll be with you no matter what." Spyro assured Crash. Crash looked at her and said "You want to know how I really feel? I love you the same way you love me" Crash said answering her question. Spyro grew a smile on her face with a tear going down her cheek. Then some mutants came out of the building and grabbed Crash and Spyro, led them into the building and shut the doors.


	6. Captured

Note: All belong to respective owners

Crash and Spyro were being pulled in by the mutants that captured them. Then they stopped in a room that had a high chair that was on a platform and computers all around the room. The chair turns and Cortex reveals himself. "Hello again Crash bandicoot and pet" Cortex greeted insultingly. "I'm not his pet!" Spyro shouted. "Whatever. So glad you could come today. I summoned you here, because I want to tell you, Crash that I'm so proud of you." Cortex said. "Proud of what?" Crash asked. "That you do have a dark side and I must say, it was the most destructive thing I've ever seen!" Cortex commented. "What are you talking about? Crash is the nicest guy I've ever met!" Spyro said defending Crash. Crash looked down in guilt. "Oh really? Then maybe you should watch this" Cortex said as he pulled out a remote and turned the monitor on. It was on the Pokemon channel. "Wrong channel" Cortex said. So he changed it and it was the Digimon channel. Changed it again and he kept changing the channel trying to find the right channel. He went threw Cartoon Network, Nicktoons, Disney, MTV, Discovery, Animal Planet, Girls Gone Wild. "Ooh, Girls Gone Wild!" shouted. "Silence!" Cortex said. Then when he changed it one last time and it was finally on the right channel.

In the video, it shows a door and one of Pinstripes' bodyguards standing near the door. There was a knock and the guard answered it. "Is this Pinstripes house?" Crash's voice asked. The camera couldn't see him because the door was in the way of seeing Crash from where the camera was. "Who needs to know?" the guard asked. Then it shows Crash elbowing the guard who dropped his gun and Crash grabbed it and shot the guard. As the video continues Crash went threw hall after hall killing bodyguards and blood was all over the floor and on himself. Then it shows Pinstripe and Tawna planning on what to do. Then Crash kicked the door open and shot Pinstripe. Tawna goes up to Pinstripe and shouts "Pinstripe!" Then Crash came up to her and pointed the gun at her head.

Spyro turned away when a gunfire was heard. She looked back on the monitor. "This is my favorite part" Cortex said.

The video continued with Crash grabbing a bottle of vodka that was on Pinstripe's desk, stuck a sleeve from Pinstripe's shirt in the bottle, got a lighter, set the cloth on fire and threw the bottle on the floor and set fire to the place. Crash walked into the halls he came from and left the building to burn. The video stops.

"Still think he's good now?" Cortex asked. Spyro looked at Crash with disbelief and Crash just looked down ashamed. "Looks like you two have a lot to discus. Put them in the cellar!" Cortex ordered and the mutants did as they were told.

In the cellar, Crash and Spyro were in different cages next to each other. For a while Crash and Spyro didn't talk then Spyro broke the silence. "Crash.. why didn't you tell me?" Spyro asked. "About what?" Crash asked. "About what you did. Why didn't you tell me you did that?" Spyro asked. "My rage got the most of me. I'm not proud of what I did. I didn't want you to think I was a bad person." Crash confessed. "Crash, if you stole I would still love you. I'll love you no matter what. Besides, I think you need to know what true love is. Tawna didn't treat you too well. I'll never do that to you. I'll show you what true love is, just promise me not to leave me" Spyro said as she stuck her hand out. Crash stayed quiet for a while then said "I promise never to leave your side" Crash said as he grabbed her hand. Then they let go and went back to the way they were. Then Crash heard and loud clang from Spyro's cage. He turned and saw that the door on the cage was broken and Spyro was free. Spyro then went in front of Crash's cage and busted his door down with her head. And she went up to Crash and hugged him. They hugged for a while and to Crash's surprise Spyro kissed him. "Now lets get out of here" Spyro said. "Ladies first" Crash said. And they went off to confront Cortex.


	7. A New Beginning

Note: All belong to their respective owners

Crash and Spyro ran through the hallways of Cortex's lab to try and stop Cortex. Then they see a room that has Coco working on something. Crash went up to her and took off the brain control. "Coco? Are you ok?" Crash asked. Coco then remembered Crash and Spyro and hugged them. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.. " Coco got interrupted. "It's ok Coco, it wasn't your fault. Now you girls have to get out of here" Crash said. "No way! I'm not leaving you!" Spyro said. "You have to! I don't want to loose anybody else, Cortex is my fight" Crash said as he runs off to Cortex. The two girls just stared. "He can be so stubborn" Spyro said. "Tell me about it.. we best do as he says" Coco said then they both try to find an exit.

Crash then comes in a room that has two huge mutants with Cortex on a big chair. "Well, well, well if it isn't Crash Bandicoot again" Cortex said. "You say that too much" Crash said. "What? It's what sells the evil personality" Cortex said. "I'm sure.. now you have killed my friend, changed my best friends' gender and forced Coco into making your dangerous weapon and now you are going to pay, with interest!" Crash said. "Pay with interest?" Cortex searches his pockets. "Sorry I got no money on me" Cortex said. Crash slaps himself on the forehead. "Never mind.. lets just fight" Crash said. "I was hopping you would say that. Kill him!" Cortex ordered his mutant giants. They charged at Crash.

Coco and Spyro finally found their way out. There was an explosion where Crash was. Spyro stopped and looked where Crash was. "I need to go after him" Spyro said. "No. He said.. " Coco got interrupted. "Forget what he said! I'm going after him and there is nothing that will stop me from being with him!" Spyro shouted and ran back inside. Coco just stared thinking 'What did I miss?'.

Crash defeated the two giant mutants and it was him and Cortex now. "It's just you and me, Cortex" Crash said. "No" Cortex said as he pulled out his ray gun. "It's just me" Cortex said then fired at Crash and in made him squirm in torture. "You see Crash, my ray gun has many setting on it. An it was on the torture setting. And now I'll set it to the killing setting, you will die." Cortex said. Spyro runs in and sees Crash on the ground twitching and Cortex about to fire at Crash. "No!" Spyro shouted on top of her lungs. Cortex fires at Crash and it made a huge gash in his chest. Spyro was wide eyed and then she let her anger get the best of her. Dark magic started to corse through her body and soon enough Spyro started trashing the lab. Everything was getting destroyed. Cortex then panicked, dropped his ray gun and got into an emergency escape pod and escaped.

Spyro continues to go on rampage. Crash sees her in rage showing what awesome power was inside of her. Then Crash saw the ray gun and crawled to it, grabbed it and put it in his pocket. Then he looks up at Spyro still in rage. Then he grabs her leg and she looks down at him. She then starts powering down and sobs on his belly. "I'm so sorry Crash.. I couldn't save you in time" Spyro said as she continued to sob. "It's ok.. Spyro.. I.. would have.. done the.. same thing for you" Crash said. Spyro smiled at him a little bit with a tear going down her eye. Then there was a robotic voice that said "This building will self destruct in 5 minutes". Then Spyro quickly grabbed Crash and ran to the exit. It took them a while to figure out where to go. Then when the finally found the exit it started blowing up.

Coco sees the lab in a distance hopping they would come out alive. Then the building exploded. She looked around and there was no sight of them from where she was and she started to think they died. Then she looks and sees Spyro carrying Crash in her arms. Spyro set Crash down and asked "Why do you have to be so stupid?". "It's what.. I do.." Crash said. "I love you" Spyro said. "I.. love..y.." And just when Crash was about to say 'you' he died. Spyro then had tears building up in her eyes and embraced Crash. Coco faced a tree and cried into it. A tear rolled down her cheek and into Crash's wound and all of the sudden Crash started to glow. He shined so bright it caught both Spyro and Coco's attention and he levitated a few feet. Then Crash stopped shining and slowly descended and Spyro caught him. "Crash?" Spyro asked. She saw that Crash's wound was healed. He then woke up and found himself in Spyro's arms. "Spyro? What happened?" Crash asked. "A miracle happened" Spyro said with tears in her eyes. She then hugged Crash and Crash hugged back. "It's too bad we didn't get the ray gun" Spyro said. "Didn't we?" Crash said as he pulled out the ray gun. Spyro was stunned "But.. but how.." "Cortex dropped it when he escaped" Crash explained as he gave her the ray gun. "Now you can change yourself back" Crash said. Spyro stayed quiet for a moment and thought. "But.. what if.. I don't want to?" Spyro asked. "I think you should.. you deserve someone better than me" Crash said. Spyro thought for a moment and said "No" She said as she destroyed the gun. "I don't want someone I deserve.. I want you" Spyro said. Crash was stunned for a moment then he smiled and then they looked at each other and kissed. "And you thought he was going to die.." Coco said.

Coco was on the computer typing away. Then all of the sudden green energy picks up the ashes and spins faster and faster until it explodes. Then we see Aku Aku back from the dead. Coco stops typing and says "Aku Aku! You're back!" Coco said. "Where is Crash?" Aku Aku asked. "He's busy with his new.. 'girlfriend'" Coco said. "Girlfriend? Who is it this time?" Aku Aku asked. "Someone we all know in love" Coco said.

We see Crash and Spyro on the bed and Crash is on top of Spyro. Spyro has Crash thrusting his dick in her vagina. And they stopped for a moment to catch their breath. "You know this is going to change everything" Crash said. "I know. I want it to change. Because I love you" Spyro said. Crash just chuckled. "Ok, my turn" Spyro said as they rolled. And now Spyro is pleasuring Crash. "I think.. I'm gonna cum" Crash said. "Give it to me" Spyro said. And Crash launched his cum in her vagina and her vagina juice sprayed on Crash's dick. They stopped and they both panted. "Oh Crash, I love you" Spyro said. "I love you too" Crash said. This is a new beginning for our heros.

The End

A/N: If want a sequel give me 10 reviews from different people that say yes. If not, don't review at all or say no in the review. I won't accept two or more reviews from the same person.


End file.
